Ferengi Rules of Acquisition
The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition are a collection of 285 sayings that form the basis of Ferengi philosophy. Rules of Acquisition Ferengi are a species from the Alpha Quadrant whose religion is based upon commerce and their society is determined by profit. The Ferengi believe that the universe is held together by the Great Material Continuum, also known as the Great River. They believe that each part of the universe has too much of one thing, but not enough of another, and it is through the continual flow of the Great River that wants and needs can be fulfilled, if one navigates the River with sufficient entrepreneurial skill. The Known Ferengi Rules Of Acquisition 27. There's nothing more dangerous than an honest businessman(reference book Legends of the Ferengi). 28. Whisper your way to success(DS9 episode Treachery, Faith, And The Great River). 31. Never make fun of a Ferengi's mother(DS9 episode The Siege). 33. It never hurts to suck up to the boss(DS9 episode Rules of Acquisition). 34. War is good for business(DS9 episode Destiny; DS9 novel The 34th Rule). 35. Peace is good for business(DS9 episode Destiny; DS9 novel The 34th Rule). 40. She can touch your lobes but never your latinum(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 41. Profit is it's own reward(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 44. Never confuse wisdom with luck(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 45. Expand or Die'*'(ENT episode Acquisition). 47. Never trust a man wearing a better suit than your own(DS9 episode Rivals). 48. The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife(DS9 episode Rules of Acquisition). 52. Never ask when you can take(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 57. Good customers are almost as rare as Latinum - treasure them(DS9 episode Armageddon Game). 58. There is no substitute for success(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 59. Free advice is seldom cheap(DS9 episode Rules of Acquisition). 60. Keep your lies consistent(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 62. The riskier the road, the greater the profit(DS9 episode Rules of Acquisition). 65. Win or lose, there's always Huyperian beetle snuff(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 74. Knowledge equals profit(VGR episode Inside Man). 75. Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of Latinum(DS9 episode Civil Defense). 76. Every once in a while, declare peace. It confuses the Hell out of your enemies(DS9 episode The Homecoming). 79. Beware of the Vulcan greed for knowledge(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 82. The flimsier the product, the higher the price(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 85. Never let the competition know what you're thinking(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 88. It ain't over 'til it's over(DS9 novel Worlds Of Deep Space Nine: Ferenginar - Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed). 89. Ask not what you can do for your profits, but what your profits can do for you(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 94. Females and finances don't mix(DS9 episode Ferengi Love Songs). 95. Expand or Die'*'(VGR episode False Profits). 97. Enough...is never enough(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 98. Every man has his price(DS9 episode In The Pale Moonlight). 99. Trust is the biggest liability of all(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 102. Nature decays, but Latinum lasts forever(DS9 episode The Jem'Hadar). 103. Sleep can interfere with...opportunity(DS9 episode Rules of Acquisition). 104. Faith moves mountains...of inventory(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 106. There is no honor in poverty(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 109. Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack(DS9 episode Rivals). 111. Treat people in your debt like family...exploit them(DS9 episode Past Tense, Part I). 112. Never have sex with the boss' sister(DS9 episode Playing God). 113. Always have sex with the boss(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 121. Everything is for sale - even friendship(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 123. Even a blind man can recognize the glow of Latinum(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 125. You can't make a deal if you're deaf(DS9 episode The Siege of AR-558). 139. Wives serve; brother inherit(DS9 episode Necessary Evil). 141. Only fools pay retail(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 144. There's nothing wrong with charity...as long as it winds up in your pocket(reference book Legends of the Ferengi). 162. Even in the worst of times, someone turns a profit(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 168. Whisper your way to success(DS9 episode Treachery, Faith, And The Great River). 177. Know your enemies...but do business with them always(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 181. Not even dishonesty can tarnish the shine of profit(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 189. Let others keep their reputation. You keep their money(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 190. Hear all, trust nothing(DS9 episode A Call to Arms). 192. Never cheat a Klingon...unless you're sure you can get away with it(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 194. It's always good business to know about new customers before they walk in your door(DS9 episode Whispers). 200. A Ferengi chooses no side but his own(DS9 novel Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Ferenginar - Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed). 202. The justification for profit is profit(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 203. New customers are like razor-toothed gree worms. They can be succulent, but sometimes they bite back(DS9 episode Little Green Men). 208. Sometimes, the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer(DS9 episode Ferengi Love Songs). 211. Employees are the rungs on the ladder of success. Don't hesitate to step on them(DS9 episode Bar Association). 214. Never begin a business transaction on an empty stomach(DS9 episode The Maquis, Part I). 217. You can't free a fish from water(DS9 episode Past Tense, Part I). 218. Always know what you're buying(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 223. Beware the man who doesn't take time for Oo-mox(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 229. Latinum lasts longer than lust(DS9 episode Ferengi Love Songs). 236. You can't buy fate(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 239. Never be afraid to mislabel a product(DS9 episode Body Parts). 242. More is good...all is better(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 255. A wife is a luxury...a smart accountant a neccessity(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 261. A wealthy man can afford everything except a conscience(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 263. Never let doubt intertfere with your lust for Latinum(DS9 episode Bar Association). 266. When in doubt, lie(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 280. If it ain't broke, don't fix it(DS9 novel Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Ferenginar - Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed). 284. Deep down, everyone's a Ferengi(reference book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition). 285. No good deed ever goes unpunished(DS9 episode The Collaborator). :'*'This rule was repeated under two different numbers (45 & 95) from two different canon sources. External Links *